


致塞尔维亚。

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Letters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 克罗地亚主动给塞尔维亚写信，希望能够解开多年以来的心结，而最终将真心话吐露后却困于繁杂和踌躇的思绪，很难再次坦诚。
Relationships: Croatia/Serbia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	致塞尔维亚。

**Author's Note:**

> *情节涉及克罗地亚独立于南斯拉夫，90年克罗地亚内战，“风暴行动”国际势力的介入和维和。

见信安。

这封信不过是临时起意罢了。我想我不必告知你，上面三个字客气的问候语不过是摆个程式得了，你可以如往常一样直白地忽略这些拙劣的违心话，你也深谙我无心与你叙旧。夜已深，白炽灯的刺烤简直让我的眼球发痛，以至于实在辗转难眠，偶转身间，望及木桌角落摆置的古旧灯台，上面微弱的烛火闪耀着温柔的光亮，我的思绪才得以与心悸齐平，并顺着它的样子想些什么去。突如其来的暴雨为海岸线盖上一层朦胧的薄雾，似乎将斑驳的墙壁与逝去的晚钟锁在岸边。真奇怪，就在一天前，烈日还在灼烧着岩壁呢。

忽然想起，我们最后一次对话还是在十几年前，其实也不算忽然。不知我们曾一同晚归后喝下的葡萄酒是否仍甘甜香醇，我们宿醉的露台上是否仍能看见月亮，听得见海浪拍打沙滩与船锚。记得那天下午狂风大作，我将最后几件行李拾起，夺门而出，你冲出门框低吼着、咒骂着，说迟早有一天会给我好看。我却头也不回地冲上站台，踏上最后一班老旧的火车，窗外褪色的墙壁与干枯的树木亦在我眼前一闪而过，我只是在缄默中轻轻闭眼，意欲剪断最后几根纽带，将层层叠叠的防卫再次竖起。虽说时不时会思念与大家共度的时光，我却坚信自己的选择万无一失。

想起我们曾经热血沸腾所绘下的美好蓝图，如今相看颇是唏嘘，现实在地表之下，曾经的理想在天空之上，如此大相径庭，叫我甚至要忘却那口号喊得有多么响亮了，然而我们每次策略与决定却保持着那超出尺度的契合，真是讽刺又令人费解。我怀念，又不愿怀念。我只不过履行着我对自己的民族和国家的爱与职责，你却用风口浪尖处的挑衅一次次唤醒方才沉睡的仇恨，冰冷的枪杆与头盔猛烈地撞击彼此，汩汩鲜血却永远不能结束这浩浩荡荡的反应，浇灭这趋之若鹜的烈火。我甚至亲眼看见过手握权杖的死神降临在累累尸骨一旁，他不曾质问我是否铭刻下上帝的律令，我却在他伪善的皮囊下看见你狰狞的笑容正若隐若现地浮现。我大吼着让他们滚开，他们却一直于事无补地缠绕着我，隐秘的暗示与结论，无望的复仇如同大蛇一般扭转回旋，令我寝食难安。

然而激烈的硝烟从不停歇的升腾，早已痛快的省去了冗长的铺垫。我总是在炮仗的低吼与战机的鸣叫中醒来，皮肤在炽烤中灼热不能自已，到达燃点后飞速燃烧，血液疯狂地沸腾，几乎要冲破血管，那可恶的撕裂感站在神圣的高台低俯一切蜉蝣，它莫非从没卑劣低俗的做过众生中的一个吗？我的头颅不可自控地回荡着这种感受，抽搐的手脚近乎失去了知觉，这时的睡眠早已离我远去，远到我记不清究竟有多迷茫。想必那时的你也同我一样，在不曾止歇的喧嚣与骚动中望向黑云与硝烟笼罩的窗外却无从低泣无从悲悯，在梦中仍能听闻到坦克的嘶吼，触碰到弹夹的滚烫。

在最终的风暴席卷过漫布着屈辱与哀嚎的原野前，我将这残酷嗜血的一切都怪罪于你，我们本已濒临绝唱的友谊如同烟雾弹下含悲的草木般被扭曲、被割裂、被折断。我恨你，正如我恨你的族人将源源不断的灾难施加于我们的土地；我恨你用链条与枷锁将我紧紧栓死，让我麻痹让我窒息；我恨你无数次将导线引到濒临燃尽之处却想就此扬汤止沸；我恨你将枪口对准我的前额我逼迫得疯狂而走投无路，让我眼睁睁地看着所有美好的幻影如同玻璃粉碎在地面上，将我的皮肤割裂出无数骇人的伤口。

你曾说你无法理解我，我也如是。记得那时我们走在万里无云的海滩边，那时我们刚实现摆脱强权获得独立的梦想，未来的机遇如同阳光一样清澈明亮。……不知道你是否记得那一幕，但我永远记得你的双眼里放出的光芒与期待，记得你自信满满而略带轻佻的话语。你说，我们终于能够一起了，我们的时代来了，我们的机会将接踵而至。现在想起来，那一切都虚无缥缈，而今早已不复存在，顶多只能换来我一声干燥的冷哼。我早已不是曾经的我，那个笑着感激地大叫“你是我的英雄”的肆无忌惮的小男孩，我们也早已不是曾经的我们，将混着薄荷叶与剔透冰块的酒液一饮而尽，举杯再祝的两位兄弟。曾经的我们早已变成两个无处落足的幽灵，坟墓前的无助游魂，两个演技拙劣、活动不能自已的提线木偶，在时代一浪一浪的狂潮中走向头颅以割的战场，走向名曰洗礼处的神坛，贴着自诩的英雄的标签，手持出鞘的铁器互相争夺碰撞，双眼在无数谈判桌前几近燃烧的空气中决绝地对望。

如同心血来潮一般的躁动和狂热裹挟着，挑战原本优雅自持的安稳步调，打乱掉原本演绎的舞步，化作千百个刺耳的叫嚣想让我撕下做作的面具，用赤裸裸的坦诚面对心底最深的执念。我对赞扬甘之如饴，对功名如饥似渴，对优秀一往无前，我不愿让任何人直视我的脆弱，看见我早已四分五裂的内心与腐坏的共情。那就让不堪的过往随风而逝吧，让视死如归的欲念与无足轻重的情谊一同剪断吧，把污秽埋葬在亚德里亚碧蓝的海水里，将不光彩的皮囊摘除干净抛向天际，我仍可以在曙光乍现的新时代里大步向前。

但这并没有妨碍我一次又一次在昏黑的暮光下、寡独的黎明中想起那个身影，想起那个笑着叫着转着圈跳着科罗舞的身影，想起那个身影立在铁幕前坚定的目光，想起他的额前滑下鲜血与汗液时仍不肯屈服的孤注一掷。每当他们提起你的名字或向我问起你，我都试图维系自己满怀傲气的镇定，我会如同我现在所讲的那样告诉他们你有多么该死，多么不近人情，如何把我折磨得遍体鳞伤；而当你的音讯很久无法行至我耳畔时，如清风不会徐来般的违背自然，我明明是如此坚定地驻守在每个角落指望着听到你的消息啊！天啊。我在做什么啊......

多么巧合，在此地我与你欢度童年，与你结为盟友，也在同样的地方将往事埋葬，将承诺撕成碎片。我想起每一次晚归和宿醉后我总会怅然若失，黯然与堕落中你是我的靠山，我瘫软在你的肩头，仿佛那才是我能获得自由的最后阵地，炮火的声音渐行渐远，防空警报在笑与泪中逐渐泯灭，半空的酒瓶中浑浊的酒液是最后一曲忽急忽缓的乐章。我喜欢我们虽近在咫尺你却唤我的名字的时候，我们疲于无伤大雅的玩笑带来的剑拔弩张，等到庭院里欢腾的呼唤变得激烈才真的会尽兴，我一定会笑话你这贝尔格莱德的乡下人。我们讨论着匈牙利之于我，马其顿之于你，渴望、征服与占领的循序渐进；品味着那些似有幻无的琐事，情愫传及每个所见之人的眼眸，无数秘密从耳廓进入心头，那都是我们为之疯狂为之愤怒为之流泪的往事啊！有时你或许在劝告我某个选择做得太过火，我只会向往常一样发笑你那悲剧可悲的上帝视角，因为你必然会重蹈覆辙，我们的角色也迟早会对调，而你的底线也会被打碎，因为你默认、你顺应、你抗争，而最终也会回到此地。我们会争吵，我会将被酒水打湿的扑克牌弹到你脸上，而当狂风已逝，浪涛已退时我便阖目，我惊醒后告诉你我甚至看见了梦中的雄狮亲吻麋鹿，你望向另一边扑哧一笑。

那后来呢？我们何去何从呢？是什么时候我们开始意识到我们的不同已不仅仅只是可以通融的表象？是宗主国的冲突、文化纽带的断裂亦或是狭窄的土地上蓬勃的英雄梦想，归根结底，我们意识到了无可愈合的嫌隙如同逐步漂移的裂谷，即将吞噬我们一去不复返的年少激情。是否当战争的号角无情吹响，我还执迷不悟？

不，或许比这更糟。我曾见过一位中年妇人带着几位幼小的孩童在边境线上苦苦哀求板着脸驾着枪的士兵，他们与其说在哭泣，不如说眼神是空洞的，无机质的，看不见生机与希望的，那位妇人说的话依旧刻骨：“我们不在意周围的人信仰什么，说什么语言，不在意谁统治我们，我们只想找到一个不会失去丈夫，孩子不会挨饿的地方。”而这一字一顿的泣诉却被淹没在不绝的枪声与口号声中，即使喊着口号高举着旗帜的人或许也不曾清楚自己所叫嚣的，所信奉的究竟为何物。我那时日渐清醒，日渐明白，我们都想构筑的理想国互相冲突，而那只是我们的理想，而非他们的。狂言总是最轻易吐露，驾驭在他们身上更是我们所施的负担，明白了吧？如果这样说，整件事从一开始便是个荒谬的错误，而一旦开始便再无回头之路。

我知道，既然这些回忆我触手可及，你也别想从脑海中抹去。你一定无法想象到我有多少次举起老旧的电话线，多少次拾起破碎的信封，而最后念头又被无谓地打消，我深知我的心多少次被酸涩充斥，像腐坏的奶酪被灰鼠啃噬，我的日日苦闷、夜夜煎熬，都是这自找的悲哀与怀念的萦绕啊，但我决计不会拯救我自己，理由却是出奇的简单：我不想当先俯首的那一个，我不愿就这样走向忏悔的神坛。我指望你先道歉，先告诉我你愿意退一步，愿意为挽回而做出妥协，愿意不让我们越陷越深，结束这令人悲悯的僵持。我自以为自己无所畏惧，实则是个懦夫，我知道你曾主动来到萨格勒布找过我，而我却躲在自己的房间里，双眼直勾勾地面对着水雾中银灰色的镜子。镜前的我西装革履，笔挺的领口与熨平的领带无不彰显着完美与成功，而拉上厚厚的窗帘后我的眼泪却开始决堤，开始灼烧我原本保持着僵硬微笑的脸颊。不是因为我不想见你，而是我没有勇气面对你，我只能选择一次又一次的逃避，打开窗时我已经担待了十几个小时的焦灼，还能依稀看见你车尾刺眼的灯光与灰烟，你可能难以相信，但这满是飞尘的肮脏世界，正是我一直以来混乱悲哀的内心。

我在迷惘与悲哀中做着无谓的挣扎。我还需要多久才能真正释怀，抑或是永远不能抹去这些伤口，我不想要你的原谅，正如我不想原谅你，但我……

嗯，我想告诉你。

———————————————

这封信最终未曾被寄出，而在暴雨后的黎明燃尽前便被我撕成了碎片，我的眼泪在翻滚的乌云间的最后一声雷鸣前便消逝了，因此没有落款。


End file.
